<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[奥尔泽菲]在暴风雪中 by SamanthaLee1025</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808808">[奥尔泽菲]在暴风雪中</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025'>SamanthaLee1025</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是微博上苍骑深夜60分的题目。<br/>一个很短的、和暴风雪也没有太大关系的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Zephirin de Valhourdin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[奥尔泽菲]在暴风雪中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>奥尔什方/泽菲兰，斜线不代表左右位；夹杂了很多很多很多很多的私设</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奥尔什方的银剑脱手了。</p><p>剑身被泽菲兰用碎心剑的剑尖毫不留情地挑飞出去，银剑被双手重剑的巨大力道带得被抛向夜空，在半空中停滞了几秒，又一头坠向了雪地里。剑身一半没入雪地，剑柄还在微微颤动着，奥尔什方看见一片细小的雪花落在上面。</p><p>又下雪了。</p><p>他拂去这片雪花，将银剑拔起收入鞘中，抬头微笑道：“如您所见，瓦洛丹阁下。这一次比试，也依然是您获胜了。”</p><p>泽菲兰也收起了自己的大剑。他不错眼地看着奥尔什方，巨龙首营地的灯火没那么明亮，但他还是看得清奥尔什方因为运动而变得更有血色的脸孔，和他口鼻间呼出的温暖气流形成的白雾。有一片雪花慢悠悠地落在他的眼睫上，泽菲兰平静地眨一下眼睛：</p><p>“您总是让着我。”</p><p>奥尔什方说：“您是教皇陛下钦点的总骑士长，出众的能力有目共睹。我输给您，您觉得是我让着您，其实我只是不想让您过于疲累……人当然应该锻炼，这是好事，我欣赏所有被战争淬炼过的身体和人格，可您似乎太勉强自己了。”</p><p>泽菲兰沉默了一会。</p><p>“勉强”。这不是他第一次在奥尔什方这里听到这个词，这位巨龙首的指挥官有着远超常人的敏锐观察力，他总能一语道破自己内心的挣扎和摇摆。“勉强”……</p><p>“自从接过陛下赐予我的碎心剑之后，我所做的一切都是在向哈罗妮献上我全部的忠诚与敬意。”他的语速很慢，不知道是在说服奥尔什方，还是在说服他自己，“我不认为我在勉强自己。”</p><p>雪渐渐大起来了，远处的风吹着雪粒，在地上形成无数蜿蜒的痕迹。奥尔什方说：“阁下，不如来指挥室里烤烤火吧？喝点热饮，也好暖暖身子。”</p><p>泽菲兰摇了摇头：“我要赶回到教皇厅去。我不能再久留了。”</p><p>奥尔什方曾经无数次地在这里挽留过他。在更早一点的过去，或许是他们还都更年轻的时候，泽菲兰偶尔是会留宿在巨龙首的：他熟悉这里的陈设，喂养过这里的陆行鸟，还和奥尔什方一起面对着木人训练过，他甚至知道怎样调配出一杯味道正常的、热气腾腾的奶茶。但是越往后面，他与奥尔什方越踏上了不同的道路，他向着皇都、向着教皇厅、向着那权力的中心进发了；可奥尔什方依然停留在库尔札斯。</p><p>这一切无关对错，只是他婉拒奥尔什方请他留宿这个要求的次数也越来越多了。</p><p> </p><p>泽菲兰风尘仆仆赶回伊修加德的时候，离宵禁只剩下一刻钟了。他飞快地与韦尔吉纳交接了事务，又拟定好第二天要注意的各类事项。他被陛下提拔为苍穹骑士团的总骑士长，但比起上一任总长万德罗，他并没有真正得到所有人的认可。他很清楚这一点，也知道想要改变别人的想法只能通过时间，他并没有气馁，只是觉得有些难以言说的疲累。</p><p>终于洗漱完毕躺在床上的时候，泽菲兰难以抑制地想起了巨龙首营地。那里很热闹，福尔唐家的卫兵们的性格似乎都和奥尔什方本人一样开朗，他想起在无数次的夜晚里，奥尔什方和部下们一起碰杯庆祝成功讨伐了袭击领地的邪龙眷属，壁炉里的火焰烧着木柴发出“哔哔剥剥”的声响，他有些拘束地坐在更远的地方，奥尔什方向他举起手里的麦酒杯：</p><p>“泽菲兰阁下！你也为讨伐邪龙出了力呀，快过来喝一杯！”</p><p>泽菲兰难以拒绝他这样热情的好意。他举起酒杯贴在唇边，将这杯他尝不出是苦是甜的麦酒囫囵饮下，很快就贴着墙睡着了。第二天早上他在奥尔什方的卧室里醒来，奥尔什方很关切地在他的额头上搭了一条热毛巾：</p><p>“你如果不会喝酒，应当提前告诉我，而不是这样逞强。”</p><p>泽菲兰想，可是有很多事情，他不逞强都是无法做到的。小时候父亲曾经断言，以他这样瘦弱的身体，永远也无法成为一名骑士，而为了弥补身材带来的不足，他倔强地使用了被无数人视为异端的双手大剑；为了让盖里克能够信服于他，他忍着不适和那家伙喝了一夜的酒……他如今已经是一名苍穹骑士，他代表着战女神无上的荣光，他只能做得更好，没有说出“不能”的权利。</p><p>他不仅仅是泽菲兰了，他不能再贪溺于巨龙首带给他的温暖；他是战争神之盾，也是战争神之枪，这是当初成为苍穹骑士时，他向着教皇与哈罗妮发下的誓言。</p><p> </p><p>战争神之枪应当刺穿她真正的信徒吗？</p><p>长枪当胸穿过奥尔什方的身体时，不知怎么的，泽菲兰先想起的是当初他曾经认真在教皇面前讲述过的话语：</p><p>“我们继承了开国十二骑士的品行，他们与先王共同迎战邪龙尼德霍格，我们也要为守护国家而奋战到底。我们是教皇的守护者，是从众多好手中脱颖而出的皇都精锐。我们是战争神之盾，同时也是战争神之枪……”</p><p>他有着一瞬间的恍惚。</p><p>为了守护教皇，哪怕牺牲掉朋友的性命，也是应当的吗？他想，我究竟在为谁而战？</p><p>他甚至想不出来，自己是在何时拥有了这样强大的、令人难以掌控的力量。这样的力量真美好啊，流淌在他的四肢百骸里，他好像从没有这样强大过；他跃跃欲试，恨不得将这样无穷无尽的力量施加在每一个无辜的民众之上，甚至于看见冒险者悲怆的神情，他的心里竟然生出了隐秘的快意。</p><p>痛哭吧，他想，痛哭吧，至少你还有眼泪可以流。</p><p> </p><p>在即将回归以太界的那个瞬间，泽菲兰看见自己的碎心剑断裂成了许多截。</p><p>他过去很珍惜这柄剑，但在此刻，这断裂的长剑似乎显得也并不重要了。无形的力量拉扯着他前往异界，几乎要将他的灵魂撕碎，泽菲兰不知道自己从哪里生出一股力气，他竟然短暂地摆脱了以太界的束缚，得以跌跌撞撞地奔向神意之地。</p><p>天气并不好，不过库尔札斯从来也没有什么好天气。泽菲兰站上悬崖边缘，看见伊修加德的影子在对面若隐若现。</p><p>他低下头去，看见奥尔什方的墓碑正矗立在暴风雪之中。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>